Power sources designed to energize electronic loads generally comprise a feed stage adapted to supply a constant voltage of predetermined magnitude, by way of a distribution or bus bar, to a plurality of d-c/d-c converters connected in parallel to one another.
Each converter transforms its input voltage into a plurality of output-voltage levels as required for the energization of various load circuits connected to the converter.
In conventional converters, any short circuit occurring downstream of the converter in any of its outputs lowers the available supply voltage, thereby reducing the energization of the remaining load connected to it.
To eliminate this disadvantage, a circuit breaker is usually inserted upstream of each converter so that when a short circuit occurs in one of the load circuits, the circuit breaker disconnects the converter feeding the circuit affected by the short circuit, thereby avoiding a drop in the supply voltage. The known solutions involve the use of conventional circuit breakers of electro-mechanical type which require frequent maintenance operations.